Una primavera más
by MariSeverus
Summary: Una primavera más, pasando horas y segundos. un deseo más, que esta vez se puede volver una realidad.


Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le corresponde a JK Rowling.

_MariSeverus._

**Fanfic dedicado a Sandy Yalek

* * *

**

No pensaba, intuía que era la presión. La angustia misma, que se levantaba entre sus sábanas, donde debía estar él. Sonreía en el espejo, donde su reflejo debía mostrarse. Se calzaba la ropa que a él seguro le quedaría mejor. Su delgado cuerpo, marcado por las heridas del pasado, por heridas de una culpa que como la agonía, dolería hasta la muerte, se había convertido en almohada. No existía, se había fundido con sus sábanas.

Y todavía no lo entendía. No sabía como subsistía, durmiendo y comiendo con su pensamiento. Respirando el aroma imaginario de su cabello y tocando dedos que no eran más que tazas de café, sentada sola en el salón.

Una primavera más donde no había felicidad. Una primavera más donde las únicas sonrisas que se mostraban, le hacían enfermar. No sonreiría más, lo prometió, hasta que su cuerpo encontrara una vez más.

Hasta que su rostro mirara.

Sentía marejadas en su estómago, de solo pensar. De solo recordar lo que había dicho. Él ya no estaba, él estaba desaparecido físicamente. Sin embargo, no salía de su corazón. La esencia la había dejado allí y en algún momento, tendría que ir por ella. Pero por ahora, esperaba y esperaba.

Y cumplía años, nuevamente. Él los había cumplido hacía unos meses. Su calendario amarillento ya, a la espera de su aparición, su regreso, estaba enmarcado en rojo. Un círculo deforme. Él cumplió años hace un mes y no fui a su fiesta. Yo cumplo hoy. Él me está haciendo lo mismo a mí.

Buscó en periódicos y en tiendas. Él no aparecía. Los culpables le habían desaparecido. Los mortífagos se lo llevaron. La luz de su existencia se apagaba como la vela de aquel soso pastel que su abuela intentaba hacerle comer. Aburrido, con el rostro entre sus manos, mirando el anhelo de algo que nunca acababa.

La distancia entre ellos y el deseo de que se acortara. ¿¡Dónde estaba!? ¿¡Quién se lo había llevado!? Mataría a esos, de solo saberlo.

_Pero no lo sabía._

Discutía con su soledad, le gritaba a las paredes. Ella no entendía. La dama invisible de la soledad, no entendía. Quería tragársela, pero ella aún podía luchar. Siempre había sido la miembro más calculadora, más pensativa, pero esa vez podía luchar.

Luchar por lo que estaba perdido. Quizá si dejaba de buscarlo, lo encontraría. Quizá si dejaba de buscarlo, su corazón se curaría.

Ninguna de las dos, le gustaban así. Tenía que poner hasta el último esfuerzo. La última gota de su sudor y de su sangre, por hacerse realidad aquel único deseo de cada cumpleaños.

_Soñar con su regreso_.

Cierto día, caminó bajo las estrellas. La noche fría, aullaba fuerte y enfriaba los huesos. ¿Qué había que buscar ese día, en su cumpleaños? Las mismas tiendas, el mismo papel de regalo y el mismo motivo. Amigos que se preocupaban por su exterior, pero no por su interior.

¿Qué no sabían que moría por él y que cada cumpleaños, deseaba lo mismo? Eso tenía que ser un chiste. Cada año cumplido era un paso más hacia el envejecimiento. Hacia la muerte como un vegetal y él, que no terminaba de encontrar.

¿Dónde estaba que no lo podía mirar?

Y ese mismo día, regresó a su hogar. Entristecida, dispuesta a rendirse. No sabía ya; qué pensar. No sabía ya, a quién llamar. No era de andar de cama en cama. Era una joven hogareña y ya había establecido un hogar.

Su nombre, era muy peculiar.

_"Deseo. Volverte a mirar. Que al las luces apagar, te pueda tocar"_

Sonrió, apagando las velas. La casa a oscuras, desde que él se había llevado la luz que le quedaba. Se quedó sentada, ¿Por qué estar parada? Una vez más, esperaba ver una mano. Pero sabía, que eso nunca pasaría.

Y se quedó dormida, el pastel ni siquiera comería. Sobre sus hombros, con los ojos rojos. ¿Quién decía, que las catedráticas, no sabían llorar? El que lo decía, seguro nunca habría tenido un deseo en qué pensar.

_"Te extraño. Te lo digo a diario. Quiero que en este cumpleaños, me des un regalo"_

Se levantó de la mesa, las lechuzas volaban felices. Recibió la correspondencia y el diario: El profeta. Abrió la primera página y soltó una lágrima.

_"Extraña sombra, cruza el cielo en un segundo. Muggles afirman (...)"_

Sus ojos no mentían, su corazón lo presentía. Era su deseo, aquel anhelo. Y con desespero, tenía que mirar al cielo. Quizá no lo vería, pero no importaría. Lo tocaría, lo besaría y volvería. Lo presentía.

Volvería a sonreírle, puesto que su deseo de cumpleaños... hace ya tantos años... Se hizo un milagro. Se lo había prometido. Que se llevara su sonrisa, su alegría. Que cuando la viera su corazón latiera.

Aprisa.

_- Quizá para mi próximo cumpleaños, termine deseando otros milagros. _


End file.
